Frozen Heart
by LittleShip
Summary: Draco has a frozen heart. When he has cold emotions, the ice spreads. When he has warm ones, the ice cracks. Both hurts him badly. The only way to break the curse is if he kills the spellcaster (V) himself, if he drinks a dragon's blood (F), or if he finds true love (H). (Tell me if you can already guess what V, F, and H stand for. You deserve a hug if you guess it right!)
1. Trailer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

###################################################################

Trailer: Frozen Heart

~The Tale of a Boy with a Frozen Heart~

"You're not having a heart seizure, are you?"

"All aboard!" The train whistled loudly, getting ready to leave.

"Granger. Excuse me."

When had Draco Malfoy ever been polite to her?

His skin was paler than ever before…

She would go as far as to say that he was sick.

She stepped aside.

He sneered at her.

"Mudblood."

His face suddenly contorted with agony.

He fell down on the ground, his hands clutching at his chest, right above his heart.

His breath was coming in short gasps, his face bleached of any color.

"I'm going to get Dumbledore."

His eyes were obsidian black.

"Malfoy, can you hear me?"

"Malfoy?"

"Go away!"

"Malfoy!"

"Don't you dare tell a soul!"

*Sobs*

"No!"

"Draco!"

"Hermione…"

"Got a death wish, Malfoy?"

*Jeering laughter*

"You will follow us!"

"No!"

"Lucius…"

"You are no son of mine!"

"Father…"

"Well, well, well… Young Malfoy. Unwilling to join our forces, aren't you? Perhaps you need a little…persuasion."

" _Iciclestium eternius!"_

A flash of blue light engulfed him.

Agony.

It was never-ending.

*Painful, agonized screams*

"Malfoy, speak up!"

"I…"

"Malfoy!"

Soft hands touched his face, warming his cheeks.

"It hurts…"

"I know."

"You know nothing!"

"Go."

"Draco!"

"I said go!"

"No…"

"Draco!"

A cool hand wiped at her tears.

"Hermione…"

~A Tale of a Boy with a Frozen Heart~


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of July

Omigod, first I have to say that I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, but exams were coming up. Good news is, they're over now, so hopefully I will be able to update more. To reward you for your patience, I'm going to update a longer chapter this time. Cheers!

Disclaimer: Hey, I just bought the publishing rights of Happy Potter from JK Rowling! Nah, actually it still belongs to her. I'm not rich enough. Only the plot's mine.

!1234567890! !1234567890! !1234567890!

Chapter 1: The beginning of July

Draco Malfoy

Birds were singing their hearts out on this beautiful sunny morning outside Malfoy Manor. Sunlight streamed through the windows of a room belonging to none other than Draco Malfoy himself. The boy woke up, yawning, and stared emotionlessly out of the window. The cheerful sunshine did nothing to warm up the expression on his face. On the contrary, Draco Malfoy scowled at the light-heartedness with which the sunlight was dancing on his bedsheets. "Great, now even the sun's mocking me." He muttered angrily.

Today, his father was taking him to see You Know Who. For what, Draco could only guess. He signed, got out of bed, and trudged to the bathroom to take a shower, his heart as heavy as lead.

##########

All through that day, Draco moped about. It was utterly impossible for him to focus on anything, and he found himself staring blankly at the wall opposite his bed when his father's personal house elf, Cratos apparated with a quiet "pop" beside him.

"Master Draco." He bowed deeply, speaking in a rough and scratchy voice. "Your father wishes to see you in the drawing room." Draco jumped off his bed with a start and discarded the scroll of parchment he had been doodling absently on into a drawer. "Did he say why?"he asked the elf before it could apparate away. "He will make his intentions known when you arrive." Cratos replied stiffly and apparated away, cutting off more of Draco's questioning.

A snake of apprehension slithered through his gut. What could have been so important that his father had to ask him to go immediately? Did he have to meet You Know Who now? "Well, whatever", he thought, fixing his usual arrogant smirk on his face. "Guess I'm about to find out now."

#########

"Draco." His father greeted him coldly from his seat on the sofa. "Father." Draco replied cautiously. " Why did you ask for me?"

"Such impertinence, Draco." Lucius Malfoy mock-tut tutted. " Have some patience, will you, son?"

"Sorry Father." Draco muttered, resisting the urge to yell out in exasperation. Lucius smirked in amusement.

After a long, awkward and excruciating pause, Lucius finally began, deliberately starting extremely slowly. "Well, son, remember that dream you have had since you were little, the dream to become one of the followers of the Dark Lord? It would be such an honour, you know, to serve him. Imagine, Draco. You could capture the Golden Trio for him, and he would make you his right-hand man…you will bring honour to the Malfoy name, Draco…" his father continued, a feverish light in his red-tinged eyes.

Draco shivered in shock, horror and fear. Dread crawled its way up his spine. In this moment, he could see his father becoming someone else entirely, and it was terrifying. He didn't even want to be a Deatheater! He didn't want to kill people, like his father did! And…and he didn't want to turn into his father. His father, who abused his mother both physically and mentally; his father, who had had bastard children with merlin knows how many women; his father, who had made his childhood a misery of beatings and harsh punishments.

Merlin only knew how many times Narcissa had cried over him, begging him to change, to quit being a Deatheater. Another shudder of pure terror ran through him as he remembered what his father had said when his mother had asked him to quit. "If I quit, I will be killed. You and that no-good son of yours will be dead before you can say bloody Merlin. So you be quiet, woman, because I hold all of your lives in my hands, understand me!" and then he had slapped her until her cheeks were red and raw, tears streaking relentlessly down her face.

Five-year old Draco and walked up to her and hugged her wordlessly, letting her cry onto his shoulder. "Draco…" she had said, "don't turn into your father. Promise me you won't become someone like him. Promise me." she sobbed. And so he had promised her. And now he could break that promise.

"Quit, and I will be killed…" his father's harsh voice echoed in his mind. Oh Merlin, what was going to happen to him?

!1234567890! !1234567890! !1234567890!

Please review! Tell me if you like it so far. Cheers to everyone who's reading this!


End file.
